1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning toy, and particularly to a yo-yo type toy.
2. Description of Related Art
In their simplest form yo-yo's have been known since ancient times. The traditional yo-yo design comprises a spool where two disc bodies are attached by an axle. A length of string is securely tied to the axle or, in more modern designs, the string is looped around the axle to allow free movement of the string relative to the spinning spool.
More sophisticated yo-yo designs aim to increase game flexibility and play ‘tricks’ by reducing spinning friction and introducing ‘sleeping’ action, which is where a user is able to make a yo-yo spin on the end of its string without winding back up. These designs may include mounting the axle on a ball bearing assembly or adding a centrifugal clutch that has the effect of automatically winding the string back onto the yo-yo.
The present spinning toy achieves an even greater flexibility of game playing.